


Ruining Dinner

by ToAStranger



Series: December FF Challenge 2k14 [3]
Category: Justified
Genre: Gen, Humor, implied ava/boyd, possible preslash raylan/boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd's blown something up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruining Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> DECFANFIC Day Nine
> 
> Theme: Ruining the Holiday Dinner
> 
> No Prompt.

“Raylan, you take one more step and I  _will_ unload this shotgun into your chest.”  Ava warns, standing steady on her front porch.

Hands up, Raylan gives her a tight smile.  “I’m not here on a social call.  I’ve got a warrant to bring him in.”

Ava sighs, brows pinching.  “Tomorrow’s _Christmas_.”

“I know,” Raylan grimaces, walking forward slowly. 

“Can you—“ her lips purse together tightly.  “Can you at least let him finish dinner?”

“Afraid not.”

“Raylan—“

“The man’s just doin’ his job, Ava.”  Boyd says, stepping out through the screen door; he slows as Raylan stops, smile benevolent.  “You know the charges won’t stick.”

“Doesn’t mean that I can just ignore them,” Raylan shrugs. 

Leaning in, Boyd kisses Ava on the cheek and then steps down the short flight of stairs, making his way towards Raylan.  “Do I need to be wearin’ cuffs?”

“No,” Raylan says, gesturing over to his car.  “You make this easy, I can probably have you back by mornin’.”

Boyd smiles again, slow and charming as comes to a stop at his side, hands tucked into his pockets.  “Why, Raylan.  That sounds an awful lot like a favor.”

“Ain’t a favor, just decent.”  Raylan insists, opening up the passenger side door.  “Get in.”

 “Of course, Marshall.”  Boyd says, a bit mockingly, but he ducks down into the car before Raylan can say another word. 

They both wave to Ava before pulling around, car bumping along on the gravel road.  In the back seat, Boyd sighs.

“You ruined Christmas Eve dinner,” Boyd says.

“Well, next time, don’t blow up a car the day of Christmas Eve.”  Raylan retorts, tone dry.

He doesn’t miss the way Boyd smiles. 


End file.
